In den Wirren des Krieges
by Calusca
Summary: Malcolm, Trip und Hoshi geraten zwischen die Fronten eines planetaren Krieges.
1. Chapter 1

**In den Wirren des Krieges**

**1**

Commander Trip Tucker hob den Kopf und sah zum Horizont. Dunkle Staubwolken quollen auf und boten ein spektakuläres Bild gegen den hellen Himmel. Man hörte dumpfes Grollen, wie von Donner, aber Trip wußte, es war keiner.

Es waren Granateneinschläge. Sie waren im Krieg.

Trip warf einen Blick über seine Schulter und suchte nach Hoshi. Die junge Kommunikationsoffizierin stand ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt und sprach gerade mit einem Einheimischen in fließendem Calusca. Trip beherrschte nur ein paar Brocken und konnte nicht verstehen, was gesprochen wurde. Aber er wußte, worum sich ihr Gespräch drehte: Malcolm.

Waffenoffizier Malcolm Reed war seit acht Tagen vermißt, verstrickt in Kampfhandlungen, verloren in den Wirren eines planetaren Krieges, der nicht seiner war. Die _Enterprise_ war zu Hilfe gerufen worden, um humanitäre Hilfe zu leisten, nicht um Partei zu ergreifen.

Sie waren in kleinen Teams auf den Planeten gegangen und hatten sich in Krankenhäusern und Hilfszentren gemeldet, um mitanzupacken. Die Hauptstadt des Planeten war bereits zur Hälfte zerstört worden, die Gebäude waren oft nicht mehr stabil oder teilweise beschädigt. Es war Winter auf dem Planeten; etwas Ähnliches wie Schnee lag auf den Gebäuden, die noch übrig waren, fester, staubiger Schnee, dreckig obendrein. Es war kalt, kalt genug, daß täglich Zivilisten und Soldaten erfroren.

Trip und Malcolm hatten ein Team gebildet und wurden zur Unterstützung ins Politpräsidium des Planeten gerufen worden. Malcolm hatte versucht, die Schutztruppen der Regierung, die die Diplomaten beschützen sollten, neu zu sammeln und wieder Strategie in die Verteidigung zu bringen, aber alle Einwohner Caluscas waren viel zu aufgewühlt von den monatelangen Angriffen auf ihren Heimatplaneten, um Hilfe von außen annehmen zu können.

Doch es war zu weiteren Angriffen aus dem All gekommen, die _Enterprise_ hatte Schaden genommen und Trip war zurück auf das Schiff gekehrt und hatte Malcolm allein auf dem Planeten zurückgelassen. Trip biß sich auf die Unterlippe bei der Erinnerung. Er machte sich Vorwürfe, obwohl er wußte, das das Unsinn war. Es waren auch Abgesandte anderer Raumschiffe vor Ort und versuchten, die gebeutelte Zivilbevölkerung zu schützen und zu unterstützen. Es war eine schwierige Aufgabe, die alle Beteiligten an ihre physischen und psychischen Grenzen führte.

Kurz nachdem Trip den Ruf erhalten hatte, der ihn zurück auf die _Enterprise_ führen sollte, hatte er Malcolm aufgesucht, der sich noch immer im Regierungsgebäude von Calusca aufhielt. Trip war in der Tür stehen geblieben und hatte sich in dem Raum umgesehen, in dem es vor Aktivität gewimmelt hatte. Verschiedene Angehörige des caluscanischen Parlaments sowie einige Militärs, Vertreter der polizeiähnlichen Schutzorganisation sowie Schutztruppler hatten sich in dem Raum befunden, in kleineren Gruppen zusammengestanden und offenbar Strategien besprochen. Trip hatte eine Weile nach Malcolm suchen müssen und ihn schließlich an der Stirnseite des Raumes gefunden, wo er an einer Fensterbank lehnte und beobachtete, wie ein Politiker mit einem Schutztruppler eines anderen Planeten redete.

Trip konnte auf den ersten Blick feststellen, daß Malcolm übermüdet und frustriert war; seine Körperhaltung verriet es. Er runzelte die Stirn.

„Hey," sagte Trip, als er näher kam. Malcolm sah erst nach einem Augenblick auf und nickte knapp.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Trip. „Ich hab dich vor _Stunden_ zuletzt gesehen..."

Malcolm seufzte und antwortete nicht. Dann winkte er Trip etwas beiseite.

„Sie sind wie ein Haufen aufgeschreckter Hühner," beschwerte er sich. „Ich bin kein Politiker, aber ich habe soviel verstanden, daß die Angriffe von Rebellen durchgeführt werden."

Trip zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ja?" erwiderte er.

Malcolm sah ihn an. Seine Augen waren sehr dunkel, als er sagte: „Eine Rebellion hat eine Vorgeschichte, Trip."

Trip seufzte.

„Wir sollen kein neues Parlament bilden, Malcolm, wir sollen nur versuchen, etwas mehr Sicherheit in die Situation zu bringen..."

Malcolm schnaubte entrüstet.

„Wie sollte ich?" sagte er. „Ich verstehe ja nicht, warum sie angegriffen werden. Wie kann ich ihnen da helfen? In einem Krankenhaus wäre ich von größerem Nutzen."

Trip holte tief Luft und sah seinen Freund direkt an.

„Du bist müde, Malcolm," sagte er, aber Malcolm wandte entnervt den Blick ab. „Du solltest versuchen, ein paar Stunden zu schlafen, danach kannst du die Situation wieder besser beurteilen."

Malcolm sah Trip entgeistert an.

„Situation?" wiederholte er. „Wir reden hier von einem _Krieg_."

„Ich weiß," sagte Trip. „Und es ist entsetzlich. Aber du mußt etwas schlafen, Malcolm, sonst kippst du um und bist niemandem von Hilfe."

Malcolm legte den Kopf schief.

„Wieso bist du hier?" fragte er. „Ist etwas passiert?"

„Ich habe einen Ruf vom Schiff erhalten," sagte Trip. „Die _Enterprise _ist angegriffen und beschädigt worden." Malcolms Augen weiteten sich. „Ich muß zurück und die Reparaturarbeiten leiten," schloß Trip.

„Wie schlimm ist es?" fragte Malcolm. „Gibt es Verluste?"

Trip schüttelte den Kopf.

„Auch keine Verletzten," antwortete er. „Aber ich muß zurück. Der Captain schickt dir Ersatz."

Malcolm rieb sich die Augen und nickte.

„Ist gut," sagte er und zuckte plötzlich zusammen.

„Alles klar?" fragte Trip besorgt.

Malcolm sah auf und grinste kurz.

„Kopfschmerzen," sagte er. „Nicht schlimm. Ich glaube, die Luft ist hier zu schlecht."

Trip nickte und sah sich um. Alle wirkten beschäftigt.

„Willst du mich zum Shuttle begleiten?" fragte er.

Malcolm nickte.

**

Es tat gut, aus dem Gebäude heraus zu kommen, obwohl Malcolm draußen angespannter war als im Gebäude, weil er ständig die Umgebung im Auge behielt. Trotzdem glaubte Trip an die heilsame Kraft frischer Luft.

Sie sprachen wenig auf dem Weg zum Shuttle; Malcolm fragte nicht einmal weiter nach den Schäden an der _Enterprise_. Vor dem Fahrzeug blieb Trip stehen und legte Malcolm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Malcolm sah auf, etwas überrascht und sehr erschöpft.

„Ich lasse dich nur ungern allein, da ich ja weiß, daß du die Tendenz hast, dich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen," sagte Trip. „Paß auf dich auf."

Malcolm verharrte einen Moment reglos, dann lächelte er leicht.

„Du auch," sagte er.

**

„Commander?"

Trip zuckte zusammen. Hoshi stand vor ihm, einen besorgten und sehr angespannten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

„Ja, Hoshi?" fragte Trip. „Konnte uns der Caluscaner weiterhelfen?"

Hoshi nickte.

„Das Politpräsidium ist beim letzten Angriff stark beschädigt worden, sagt er. Alle Überlebenden sind auf umliegende Lazarette verteilt worden." Sie seufzte kurz. „Die Lazarette wechseln von Zeit zu Zeit ihre Standorte; wir sind immer noch im Krieg."

Trip nickte.

„Gibt es eine... hm, Koordinationsstelle oder sowas?" fragte er.

Hoshi schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es sieht so aus, als müßten wir die Stadt nach den Lazaretten absuchen, Commander," erwidert sie. Sie klang entmutigt, was Trip veranlaßte, sich seiner Vorgesetzenrolle bewußt zu werden. „Es gibt zwar ein Krankenhaus, aber das soll zerstört sein..."

„Dann werden wir das tun," sagte er.

_Alle Überlebenden_, dachte Trip, _impliziert, daß Malcolm möglicherweise nicht zu den_ _Überlebenden zählt._ Er hatte nicht nach den Toten gefragt. Er war noch nicht bereit, die Hoffnung aufzugeben.

**2**

Schmerz weckte ihn.

Kein dumpfer, sondern ein weißer, heller, gleißender Schmerz, der so plötzlich und so heftig kam, daß Malcolm aufschrie. Jemand drückte ihn nieder, Hände hielten ihn, während der Schmerz heftiger und heftiger wurde und nicht aufhörte und so überwältigend wurde... Malcolm versuchte, sich dem Griff zu entwinden. Er hatte keine Angst um sein Leben, er wollte nur, daß dieser Schmerz aufhörte, denn er war unerträglich. Plötzlich eine Pause. Malcolm atmete ein paar Mal durch, dann kehrte der Schmerz zurück, schlimmer noch. Stimmen redeten in einer fremden Sprache auf ihn ein; er wußte, es war Calusca und vielleicht versuchten sie, ihn zu beruhigen, aber er war nicht in der Lage, Trost auf Calusca zu empfangen.

Er verlor das Bewußtsein.

Als er später zu sich kam, war der Schmerz noch da. In der Sekunde, in der er aufzuwachen begann, spürte er ihn, allgegenwärtig. Sein ganzer Körper tat weh, aber der Schmerz war, er war...

Malcolm versuchte, die Augen zu öffnen, aber es gelang nicht auf Anhieb. Lange Zeit, Stunden vielleicht driftete er zwischen Wachen und Delirium, dankbar für die kurzen Pausen, in denen er das Bewußtsein verlor, weil er dann den Schmerz nicht spüren mußte.

Schließlich schaffte er es, die Augen zu öffnen, aber er sah nur einen großen, dunklen Raum, in den sehr wenig Tageslicht fiel, vergitterte Fenster, lange Reihen von Betten. Caluscaner huschten hin und her und Malcolm hörte vielsprachige Stimmen und Schreie. Er schloß die Augen wieder. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, was passiert war, aber es beunruhigte ihn zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht.

Irgendwann beugte sich ein Gesicht über ihn und sagte etwas, das wie eine Frage klang. Malcolm verstand nicht und das Gesicht verschwand. Wenig später kehrte es zurück und sagte wieder etwas. Malcolm schloß frustriert die Augen.

„Ich verstehe nicht," sagte er. „_Na kuram sa_."

„_En siriif?_" wiederholte die Stimme, wieder und wieder. _In Schmerz_? Haben Sie Schmerzen?

Malcolm nickte. Das Gesicht verschwand. Einen Augenblick später spürte er eine Berührung am Arm, dann einen Einstich. Der Schmerz wurde dumpfer, aber er verschwand nicht. Immerhin, besser als nichts.

Malcolm seufzte.

„Sa darulum," sagte er. _Danke_.

**

Später kam das Fieber, dann wieder der Schmerz.

Malcolm blieb lange sich selbst überlassen, unmöglich für ihn, zu schätzen, wieviel Zeit vergangen war. Als schließlich jemand sich seiner Pritsche näherte, bat er in stockendem Calusca um Wasser, aber er bekam keines. Er erhielt noch einmal Schmerzmittel, aber es half nicht viel.

Die Welt war verschwommen und klein. Malcolms Kopf pochte, alles drehte sich und er begann sogar, zu glauben, er höre Stimmen. Sie murmelten erst dumpf, dann lauter, alle durcheinander, bis er schließlich die Hände auf die Ohren schlug, was neuen Schmerz im Bauch hervorrief und rief: „Hört auf! Hört endlich auf! Alle!"

Es war still, ganz plötzlich. Dann begannen die Stimmen wieder, leise zu murmeln und steigerten sich schnell. Malcolm protestierte nicht mehr, denn er fand nicht mehr die Kraft.

**

Er fror so unglaublich.

Er versuchte, die Hände zu ballen und wieder durchzustrecken, um Gefühl in ihnen zurück zu gewinnen, aber sie waren steif und unbeweglich und eiskalt. Er konnte sie nicht aneinander reiben, denn der Schmerz im Bauch war mittlerweile so groß, daß er kaum noch die Hände heben konnte. Er wollte sich gern zusammenrollen, aber das ging auch nicht, also blieb er so still wie möglich liegen. Aber auch so war der Schmerz so groß, daß ihm, ohne daß er es merkte, die Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

Eine Hand legte sich an seine Wange. Es fühlte sich gut an und durch die Berührung spürte Malcolm erst, daß er hohes Fieber haben mußte. Ihm war so kalt, daß er zitterte, aber die Hand war kühl und fühlte sich angenehm an. Mühsam atmete er durch.

„Malcolm?" fragte eine Stimme.

Malcolm lächelte matt, ohne die Augen zu öffnen. Die Stimmen waren zurück.

„Malcolm, hörst du mich?" wiederholte die Stimme.

Malcolm öffnete langsam die Augen und starrte direkt in ein vertrautes, wenn auch sehr besorgtes Gesicht.

„... Trip?"

Trip sprach kurz mit jemandem außerhalb seines Gesichtsfeldes und Malcolm schloß die Augen wieder. Da er nicht gebraucht wurde... Aber sofort rüttelte Trip sanft an seiner Schulter. Malcolm seufzte und öffnete die Augen.

„Bleib bei mir," sagte Trip ernst. „Du mußt versuchen, wach zu bleiben."

Malcolm schnaubte, fast amüsiert. Wieder ein kurzes Gespräch.

„... zu schwach... keine hohen Dosen... nicht verantworten, wenn er aber ..."

„Malcolm!"

Malcolm öffnete hastig die Augen. Trip hatte sich tief über ihn gebeugt.

„Wie schlimm sind die Schmerzen?" fragte er und Malcolm lächelt schwach.

„Schlimm," antwortete er schlicht.

Trip nickte nur. Er legte Malcolm eine Hand auf die Stirn.

„Fieber hast du auch. Wir werden versuchen, es dir angenehmer zu machen, aber wir können dir keine allzu starken Schmerzmittel geben."

Malcolm starrte ihn an, unfähig, die Information zu verarbeiten. Trip sah ihn an und schien zu verstehen.

„Versuch, dich zu entspannen," sagte er. „Wir sind ja jetzt da."

Zitternd atmete Malcolm aus und schloß die Augen wieder. Er spürte Trips Hand noch auf seiner Schulter.

„Ganz ruhig," sagte Trip leise. „Wir geben dir gleich etwas gegen die Schmerzen."

„Das wäre sehr willkommen," flüsterte Malcolm.

**3**

Trip lüftete die dünne Decke, die jemand über Malcolm gebreitet hatte und entdeckte einen breiten Verband, ungefähr auf Höhe des Abdomen. Er sah auf.

„Wurde die Wunde versorgt?" fragte er die junge Heilerin, die sie zu Malcolms Bett geführt hatte. Hoshi übersetzte, die Heilerin antwortete, Hoshi übersetzte wiederum.

„Er wurde operiert," sagte Hoshi. „Er hat eine Bauchverletzung und eine am Oberschenkel. Beide sind schwer entzündet und heilen kaum ab."

Trip stand auf und trat einen Schritt zu Hoshi heran.

„Shhh," sagte er und nickte zu Malcolm hinüber, der zu dösen schien. „Was heißt, sie heilen kaum ab? Bekommt er keine Medikamente?"

Hoshi fragte etwas, die Heilerin antwortete kurz.

„Es scheint," begann Hoshi zögernd, „als ob Malcolm zu schwach sei, die caluscanische Medikation zu vertragen. Man hat nicht gewagt, ihm welche zu geben."

Trip runzelte die Stirn.

„Keine?" fragte er. „Gar keine? Keine Schmerzmittel? Keine Antibiotika?"

Hoshi führte ein kurzes Gespräch mit der Heilerin.

„Niedrig dosierte Schmerzmittel, sowas wie... Kopfschmerzmittel," übersetzte Hoshi dann und sprach weiter, während sie den Ausführungen der Heilerin lauschte. „Zweimal, weil er schon während der Operation so unter den Schmerzen gelitten hatte..."

„Moment, Moment," sagte Trip und hob eine Hand. „Soll das heißen, sie haben ohne Betäubung operiert?"

Hoshi fragte etwas, erhielt eine Antwort und sah Trip dann an. Sie nickte. Trip fluchte leise.

„Was ist mit Antibiotika?" fragte er dann. „Malcolm hat hohes Fieber, das heißt doch , er hat wahrscheinlich eine Infektion."

Trip stemmte die Hände in die Seiten und sah die Heilerin durchdringend an. Hoshi sprach, dann die junge Frau. Dann sah Hoshi ihn irritiert an.

„Sie scheint nicht zu wissen, was wir meinen," sagte sie. „Aber außer dem Schmerzmittel hat Malcolm nichts bekommen."

„Nichts gegen die Infektion," faßte Trip zusammen. „Wie lange hat er schon Fieber?"

„Zwei Tage, vielleicht drei," übersetzte Hoshi.

„Gibt es keine Aufzeichnungen?" fragte Trip mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Krankenakten oder sowas?"

Hoshi sah ihn mitfühlend an, als sie übersetzte:

„Wir sind im Krieg."

Trip nickte der Heilerin zu, dann wandte er sich wieder Malcolms Pritsche zu. Die Heilerin nickte ebenfalls und ging dann eilig ab; ohne Zweifel hatte sie noch anderes zu tun. Trip kauerte sich neben dem schmalen Feldbett hin.

„Wir brauchen Phlox hier," sagte Trip halblaut und studierte seinen Freund. „So schnell wie möglich."

„Die _Enterprise_ ist noch vier Tage entfernt, Commander," erinnerte Hoshi.

Trip nickte, dann sah er auf.

„Was haben wir im Medkit, Hoshi?" fragte er.

Hoshi schwang die Tasche von ihrem Rücken und holte ein Päckchen hervor. Sie öffnete es auf einer Kunststoffkiste neben Malcolms Pritsche. Sie studierte den Inhalt, entnahm Hyposprays und entzifferte deren Aufschrift.

„Schmerzmittel," sagte sie. „Etwas gegen Tetanus, etwas für die Lokalanästhesie..." Sie entnahm ein Beutelchen. „Ein kombiniertes Fieber-Schmerzmittel als Brausetablette..."

Trip sah sie an.

„Keine Antibiotika?" fragte er.

„Hier," sagte Hoshi und hielt ein Hypospray hoch. Dann zögerte sie.

„Was ist?" fragte Trip, der schon die Hand nach dem Gerät ausgestreckt hatte.

„Die Heilerin hat gesagt, Malcolm wäre zu schwach, um Medikamente zu erhalten," gab sie zu Bedenken. „Was ist, wenn-"

Sie beendete den Satz nicht und sah Trip mit großen Augen an. Er hielt seine Hand weiterhin nach dem Hypo ausgestreckt.

„Malcolm hat Schmerzen, Hoshi," sagte er ruhig. „Und hohes Fieber. Es ist gefährlicher für ihn, wenn wir _nichts_ dagegen tun." Er hatte seine Stimme zu einem Flüstern gesenkt, trotzdem regte sich Malcolm etwas.

„Schon gut," sagte Trip zu ihm. „Es wird gleich besser."

Hoshi gab Trip das Hypo mit dem Antibiotikum und Trip stellte eine allgemeine Dosis ein, dann injizierte er es seinem Freund. Malcolm öffnete die Augen und sah Trip verwirrt an. Trip gab Hoshi das Hypo zurück und machte eine Handbewegung.

„Das andere," sagte er.

Hoshi zögerte, dann reichte sie ihm das Hypo mit dem starken Schmerzmittel, nicht ohne dem Commander einen bohrenden Blick zuzuwerfen. Trip nickte nur und stellte die Dosis sehr niedrig ein, dann injizierte er auch dieses Medikament.

Nur Augenblicke später seufzte Malcolm leise auf und entspannte sich sichtlich etwas. Er sah von Trip zu Hoshi und lächelte mühsam.

„Ho- shi...," sagte er erfreut, aber sehr leise.

Hoshi lächelte zurück.

„Man kann Sie wirklich keine Sekunde allein lassen, Lieutenant," sagte sie vorwurfsvoll, aber sanft.

Malcolms Lächeln erstarb plötzlich und er sah zu Trip zurück.

„Das Schiff?" fragte er.

„Die Enterprise wurde erneut angegriffen und von den Rebellen tiefer in den Raum gelockt. Bei der Verfolgung gab es Kampfhandlungen," faßte Trip kurz zusammen. Er zögerte. „Das Schiff hat dabei Schaden am Antrieb genommen und ist mit Impuls auf dem Weg zurück hierher. Es... wird ein paar Tage brauchen."

Trip wechselte kurz einen Blick mit Hoshi.

„Das heißt, wir müssen allein zurecht kommen," sagte Trip langsam. „Ohne Phlox."

Malcolm atmete flach und zu schnell.

„Ich verstehe," sagte Malcolm beherrscht.

„Was ist dir passiert?" wechselte Trip das Thema. „Wie wurdest du verletzt?"

Malcolm runzelte die Stirn.

„Es gab einen Abgriff auf das... Polit-... präsidium...," sagte Malcolm, sichtlich unter Schmerzen. „Es war... es gab...eine Explosion und... und dann lag das gesamte Gebäude... in Trümmern..."

„Schon gut," sagte Trip, als er bemerkte, wieviel Mühe es seinem Freund bereitete, zu berichten. „Wir können auch später darüber-"

„Nein," unterbrach ihn Malcolm. „Es ist... es ist okay... es war... es war... alles dunkel und fast alle... waren tot..."

Hoshi sah von Malcolm zu Trip, in ihrem Blick stand eine Bitte.

„Ist schon gut, Malcolm," sagte Trip sanft. „Es war dumm von mir, danach zu fragen. Wir reden später."

Malcolm seufzte frustriert, denn er hatte kaum die Kraft, etwas dagegen zu halten.

„Nein, jetzt," beharrte er schwach.

„Später!" sagte Trip fest. Er sah zu Hoshi auf. „Sehen Sie einen Weg, mit der _Enterprise_ in Kontakt zu treten?" fragte er. „Vielleicht könnte sie früher hier sein..."

Hoshi legte die Stirn in Falten.

„Der Sender...," sagte Malcolm mühevoll, „ist zerstört."

Trip und Hoshi sahen beide auf den verletzten Lieutenant. Trip fragte sich, was Malcolm bei dem Angriff alles gesehen hatte, alles durchmachen mußte. Er sah wieder Hoshi an.

„Ich gehe mich erkundigen, ob die Caluscaner einen Notfallsender aufbauen konnten," sagte sie und erhob sich. Malcolm griff nach ihrer Hand und hielt sie fest. Überrascht sah sie zu ihm herunter.

„Nicht... allein, Hoshi," preßte er hervor. Irritiert sah Hoshi zum Commander.

„Nehmen Sie einen Phaser mit," riet Trip. „Und seien Sie sehr vorsichtig."

„_Nein!"_ stieß Malcolm verzweifelt aus und schloß erschöpft die Augen. „Die Rebellen... sind überall... Hecken-... schützen... überall..." Er hielt kurz den Atem an und wartete offenbar das Abebben einer Schmerzwelle ab. Trip legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Beruhige dich, Malcolm," sagte er. „Hoshi wird auf sich aufpassen." Trip sah hoch. „Ich bleibe bei ihm."

Hoshi nickte und einen Moment später war sie in der Dunkelheit des Raumes verschwunden.


	2. Chapter 2

**4**

Trip war kein Arzt, hatte nie einer sein wollen und alles, was er über Medizin wußte, hatte er im Erste Hilfe-Training der Akademie oder von Phlox gelernt, der dafür sorgte, daß die Angehörigen potentieller Außenteams der _Enterprise_ ihr Wissen oft genug auffrischten.

Nachdem Hoshi gegangen war, hatte Malcolm sich etwas beruhigt. Vielleicht war er auch einfach zu erschöpft, um Trip den Kopf dafür zu waschen, daß er Hoshi allein hatte gehen lassen. Der Lieutenant hatte die Augen geschlossen und schien etwas wegzudriften. Trip ließ ihn gewähren.

Der Commander kramte in Hoshis Versorgungsrucksack und förderte einen Tricorder zu Tage, der in der Lage war, medizinische Daten zu verwerten. Trip schaltete ihn ein und hielt das Gerät über Malcolm. Er fand zwei Verletzungen, von denen er schon wußte, aber auch Hinweise auf starke Dehydration, hohe Pulsfrequenz und eine Körpertemperatur von fast 40 Grad Celsius. Trip legte die Stirn in Falten, dann gab er ein paar Kommandos in das Gerät ein und erhielt den dringenden Rat, den Patienten mit Flüssigkeit intravenös, einem Schmerzmittel und einem starken Antibiotikum zu versorgen.

Trip seufzte. Malcolm schlug die Augen auf und sah den Commander fragend an.

„Es ist nichts gebrochen," sagte Trip in dem Versuch, Malcolm nicht zu beunruhigen. Malcolm starrte ihn zweifelnd an.

„... Infektion...," brachte er nur heraus. Es war keine Frage, trotzdem nickte Trip.

„Ich fürchte, ja," sagte er. „Aber wir haben dir Antibiotika gegeben, gib ihnen Zeit, zu arbeiten."

Malcolm schluckte schwer und Trip erinnerte sich, was der Tricorder noch festgestellt hatte.

„Willst du was trinken?" fragte er und griff in Hoshis Rucksack. Doch Malcolm wandte den Kopf ab. Trip förderte eine Trinkflasche zu Tage, öffnete sie und hob Malcolms Kopf an.

„Versuch es," sagte er und Malcolm tat ihm den Gefallen, doch das Schlucken fiel ihm sichtlich schwer. Nach zwei zaghaften Schlucken drehte er den Kopf weg.

„Etwas mehr," sagte Trip. „Komm schon."

Malcolm trank noch ein wenig mehr, aber nicht viel. Trip bettete seinen Freund wieder auf die Pritsche und schraubte die Flasche zu. Dann betrachtete er Malcolm, der versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen, dann ruhiger wurde und schließlich einnickte.

Trip sah zu Boden und schloß seinerseits die Augen. Er hatte schon viel auf den Missionen erlebt und auch Malcolm hatte schon einiges hinter sich, aber dieses Mal brauchten sie ein Wunder.

Als Malcolm schon eine Weile schlief, hob Trip abermals die dünne Decke an, unter der sein Freund lag und sah nach den Wunden. Beide Verletzungen waren operativ versorgt worden und um beide waren schwere Verbände angelegt, doch der Verband auf der Bauchverletzung war durchgeblutet. Trip zog vorsichtig an den Rändern des Verbandes und er löste sich ohne Widerstand teilweise auf. Trip sog scharf die Luft ein.

Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand an seinem Arm. Er drehte den Kopf. Malcolm blinzelte ihn an, kaum bei Bewußtsein.

„Nicht... bitte," sagte er schwach.

Trip wandte sich zu Malcolm und griff nach seiner Hand. Kalt. Er legte seinen Handrücken auf Malcolms Stirn; sein Freund schloß erschöpft die Augen. Heiß.

„Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dir weh getan habe," sagte Trip ruhig.

„Nein..." sagte Malcolm schwach. „Nicht... nur nicht... faß es nicht an..."

„Schon gut," sagte Trip. „Ganz ruhig." Er drückte Malcolms kalte Hand fester. „Wann sind die Verbände zuletzt gewechselt worden, weißt du das noch?"

Malcolm öffnete die Augen und starrte an die Decke des Raumes.

„Gar nicht," sagte er dann.

Trip sah ihn verblüfft an.

„Wann wurdest du verletzt?" hakte er nach, ohne sich große Hoffnung zu machen.

Malcolm starrte ihn nur an.

„Ist es eher drei Tage her oder eher fünf?" fragte Trip. „Erinnerst du dich?" _Verstehst du_ _mich in deinem Fieberwahn überhaupt_, fügte er stumm hinzu.

„Weiß nicht," sagte Malcolm.

„Okay," sagte Trip. „Schon gut. Aber wir müssen sehen, daß dein Verband gewechselt wird, so schnell wie möglich. Dafür werde ich jetzt nach irgend jemandem vom Personal suchen, okay?"

Malcolm runzelte die Stirn.

„Ist es okay, wenn ich dich kurz allein lasse, Malcolm?" fragte Trip noch einmal.

Malcolm nickte.

„Geh nicht ohne mich weg," sagte Trip und stand auf.

„Witzig," murmelte Malcolm hinter ihm her.

Hoshi mußte sich ein wenig durchfragen, bis sie die behelfsmäßige Sendestation gefunden hatte. Es waren nicht viele Caluscaner unterwegs gewesen und die, die sie getroffen hatte, waren nervös und verhuscht und hatten nur sehr knapp geantwortet. Alle hatten Angst vor weiteren Angriffen oder Heckenschützen.

Hoshi betrat das Gebäude, das früher einmal ein Radiosender gewesen sein mußte, bevor der Krieg ausgebrochen war. Große Teile der Fassade fehlten und die Fenster waren mit Kunststoff ausgekleidet worden, weil die Scheiben bereits fehlten. Drinnen war alles voller Lebewesen, zweibeinigen, vierbeinigen, mit und ohne Fell, Fremde und Caluscaner. Hoshi drängte sich durch die Leute und gelangte an einen Meldeschalter.

„Sind Fernfunksprüche möglich?" fragte sie den erschöpft aussehenden Caluscaner hinter dem Tresen. Sie mußte fast schreien, um sich verständlich zu machen. Der Caluscaner lächelte müde.

„Hier wollen alle..." Er machte eine umfassende Armbewegung, "einen Funkspruch absetzen," sagte er.

„Mein vorgesetzer Offizier ist schwer verletzt," rief Hoshi. „Er braucht dringend Hilfe. Es geht um Leben und Tod."

Der Caluscaner seufzte.

„Wir haben Krieg," sagte er. „Hier geht es bei allen um Leben und Tod."

Hoshi sah ihn durchdringend an.

„Bitte!" flehte sie. Der Caluscaner schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es gibt nur bestimmte Zeitfenster für Fernfunksprüche," sagte er dann bedauernd. „Denn die Signale werden die meiste Zeit von den Rebellen gestört. Sie bekommen eine zugeteilte Zeit, zu der kommen Sie wieder und können eine Stunde lang versuchen, ihr Schiff zu erreichen."

Er drückte ein paar Knöpfe an seinem Terminal. Hoshi wurde derweil von anderen Personen um sie herum geschubst und bedrängt, aber sie wich keinen Zentimeter. Der Caluscaner riß einen kleinen Zettel aus einem Drucker und drückte Hoshi das Papier in die Hand.

„Können Sie das lesen?" fragte er, da die Ziffern nicht arabisch waren. Hoshi nickte.

„Ich komme wieder," sagte sie und ging.

Trip hatte ebenfalls wenig Glück. Er fand eine caluscanische Frau, die sogar noch jünger war als die Heilerin, mit der er und Hoshi ursprünglich gesprochen hatten: sie wirkte wie das caluscanische Äquivalent zu einer Lernschwester. Trips Calusca war bestenfalls dürftig und sie sah ihn so erschrocken an, daß er den Rest auch noch vergaß. Sie floh bei der ersten Gelegenheit.

„Mist," fluchte Trip und sah sich im Raum um. Es handelte sich um einen weiteren Krankensaal mit langen Reihen von Betten. Nicht alle waren belegt, vielleicht zwei Drittel. Über einige der Patienten war ein Laken gebreitet. Sie hatten es nicht geschafft.

Trip atmete einmal durch und suchte weiter nach medizinischem Personal, aber er fand niemanden mehr. Nach fast einer halben Stunde kehrte er an das Krankenbett seines Freundes zurück und setzte sich neben der Pritsche nieder. Auf den ersten Blick konnte er sehen, daß es Malcolm nicht besser ging.

Trip streckte die Hand aus und legte sie auf Malcolms Arm.

„Ich bin wieder da," sagte er. „Malcolm?"

Der Lieutenant war etwas unruhig, aber nicht bei Bewußtsein. Trip schüttelte ihn sanft.

„Malcolm!" wiederholte er.

Doch er erhielt keine Antwort.

Hoshi blieb mehrere Stunden weg und Trip machte sich Sorgen. Er wußte, daß sie auf sich aufpassen konnte, aber er wußte auch, daß Malcolms Einwände – Fieber hin oder her – durchaus berechtigt gewesen waren. Der Commander fluchte leise. Er hätte Hoshi nicht allein gehen lassen dürfen. Aber was für eine Wahl hatten sie gehabt?

Malcolm war bereits seit mehr als einer Stunde nicht mehr ansprechbar. Der Tricorder offenbarte, was Trip längst geahnt hatte: Das Fieber war noch gestiegen. Trip überlegte, ob er Malcolm eine neue Dosis Medikamente verabreichen sollte, aber die letzte hatte auch nicht geholfen, seinen Zustand sogar noch verschlimmert. Nach langem Zögern entschied sich Trip dafür, erst einmal die naheliegenden medizinischen Hilfeleistungen zu verrichten und dann zu sehen, ob er eine zweite Runde Medikamente verabreichen sollte.

Grübeln half niemandem weiter, also raffte Trip sich auf und zog die Decke zurück, schob die Uniformüberreste beiseite und zog sehr vorsichtig an dem Wundverband an Malcolms Abdomen. Dann stöberte Trip durch das Medkit und fand eine Schere und frische Gaze. Er entnahm beides und begann, den alten Verband aufzuschneiden.

Was er unter dem Verband fand, entsetzte ihn zutiefst. Die Wunde sah frisch aus, die Nähte waren zum Teil aufgeplatzt, Eiter und Blut quoll aus dem tiefen Riß, den ein Waffenstrahl hinterlassen haben mußte. Die Wunde stank und als Trip durch frische Gaze hindurch Malcolms Bauch mit der Hand berührte, spürte er, wie heiß die Haut um die Wunde herum war. _Mehr als nur entzündet_, dachte er. _In Flammen_. Kein Wunder, daß Malcolm solche Schmerzen hatte.

Trip sah kurz auf und studierte das Gesicht seines Freundes. Malcolm hatte die Augen aufgeschlagen und starrte an die Decke, bewegungslos.

„Malcolm?" fragte Trip.

Malcolm blinzelte, gab aber keine Antwort.

„Ich muß den Verband wechseln," sagte Trip. „Ich werde sehr vorsichtig sein."

Malcolm sog scharf den Atem ein.

„Mal," sagte Trip und berührte die Wange seines Freundes mit der Hand. „Sprich mit mir." _Das lenkt dich von den Schmerzen ab._

Malcolm schloß die Augen und unterdrückte ein Stöhnen, gerade als Trip die alte Gaze von der Wunde entfernte.

„Ganz ruhig," sagte Trip. „Ist gleich vorbei."

Malcolm hielt die Augen geschlossen und atmete stoßweise, gab aber keinen Laut mehr von sich. Trip arbeitete mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen weiter. Als er das letzte Stück Gaze von der Wunde zog, entfuhr Malcolm ein unterdrückter Schrei.

„Es tut mir leid," sagte Trip.

„Schon gut," flüsterte Malcolm. Er biß sich auf die Lippe, Blut tropfte herab. Trip sah es, mußte es aber ignorieren. Er deckte die Wunde mit frischer Gaze ab und bemühte sich, keinen Druck auszuüben. Die Verbandränder klebte er vorsichtig fest, aber Malcolm sagte sehr leise:

„Bitte... genug..." und Trip hörte sofort auf. Er warf einen Blick auf Malcolm, deckte ihn behutsam wieder zu, aber Malcolm schob die Decke mit einer Hand von sich.

„Nicht... mehr... Druck... nicht noch mehr, nicht mehr..."

Trip rückte seinen Hocker näher an die Pritsche. Er griff nach Malcolms Hand, die versuchte, die Decke vom Bett zu schieben und hielt sie fest.

„Shhh," sagte Trip. „Ruhig, Malcolm, ganz ruhig." Er zog die leichte Decke etwas zurecht, Malcolm zuckte zusammen.

„Du hast Fieber. Du darfst nicht auskühlen."

Malcolm starrte zur Decke und murmelte sehr leise Worte vor sich hin, die Trip nicht verstand. Der Commander drückte Malcolms Hand.

„Ruhig, mein Freund," sagte er. Gehetzt sah Malcolm ihn an, doch Trip bezweifelte, daß Malcolm ihn erkannte. Er hatte so einen starren Blick.

Mit der freien Hand griff Trip in den Rucksack. Er zog die Trinkflasche hervor und schraubte den Deckel auf, aber Malcolm weigerte sich, zu trinken.

„Du hast Fieber," beharrte Trip. „Du bist dehydriert; du _mußt_ was trinken."

Malcolm schloß die Augen und wandte den Kopf ab. Trip starrte ihn noch einen Moment lang an.

„Malcolm," sagte Trip. Er erhielt keine Antwort und beschloß, seinen Freund für eine Weile in Ruhe zu lassen.

Hoshi kehrte spät in der caluscanischen Nacht zurück und fand Trip an Malcolms Krankenlager, übermüdet und tief in Gedanken. Er hob den Kopf sehr langsam, als Hoshi ihn ansprach, so als müßte er erst wieder in die Realität zurückfinden.

„Sind Sie in Ordnung, Commander?" fragte Hoshi verstört.

Trip sah aus, als würde er sich innerlich wachrütteln.

„Ja," sagte er. „Ja... ich... habe nach-... nachgedacht."

„Wie geht es ihm?" fragte Hoshi und ging neben Trip in die Hocke, an Malcolms Seite. Sie streckte eine Hand aus und berührte den kranken Lieutenant an der Stirn. Erschrocken sah sie Trip an. Sie bemerkte, wie erschöpft und ernst er aussah, so untypisch für ihn.

„Nicht gut," erwiderte Trip knapp.

„Er hat hohes Fieber," stellte Hoshi fest. „Haben die Medikamente nicht geholfen?"

Trip schüttelte den Kopf und warf einen Blick auf Malcolm, dann sah er Hoshi an.

„Ich habe... den Verband gewechselt," begann er, dann stockte er. Er rieb sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht.

„Ich... es... die Wunde ist tief und offen; ich habe keine Ahnung, was für eine Art von Operation die Caluscaner vorgenommen haben... genäht haben sie es nicht, und die Wunde, sie ist schwer infiziert. Er... Er hat große Schmerzen, ich... wir können ihm nicht helfen."

Er vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und Hoshi studierte ihn für einen langen Moment. Sie konnte nicht begreifen, was der Commander ihr zu sagen versuchte.

„Die Wunde ist offen?" fragte sie verständnislos.

Trip sah auf.

„Es sieht furchtbar aus," sagte Trip leise. „Schmerzhaft. Ich weiß nicht, wie er das aushält."

Hoshi sah kurz zu Malcolm. Der Lieutenant schlief oder war bewußtlos, aber selbst im Schlaf sah er nicht entspannt aus. Hoshi bezweifelte, daß er schmerzfrei war.

„Was können wir tun?" fragte Hoshi, nicht bereit, aufzugeben.

Trip schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht viel," sagte er mutlos. „Ihm Schmerzmittel geben."

Hoshi starrte ihn an.

„Starke Schmerzmittel," ergänzte Trip.

Hoshi schüttelte den Kopf.

„Er quält sich, Hoshi," flüsterte Trip. „Ich kann es nicht mit ansehen. Ich _kann_ nicht."

„Es könnte ihn töten," wisperte Hoshi angespannt.

Trip sah sie fest an.

„Haben Sie die _Enterprise_ erreichen können?" fragte er.

Hoshi schüttelte wieder den Kopf.

„Vier Tage, Hoshi," sagte Trip leise. „Das hält er nicht aus. Er dreht durch vor Schmerzen, wenn man auch nur in die Nähe der Wunde kommt. Und die an seinem Oberschenkel habe ich mir nur flüchtig angesehen, ich-"

In der Ferne erklang ein Grollen, dumpf, aber deutlich hörbar. Trip stockte. Er und Hoshi sahen sich erschrocken an.

„Was war das?" fragte Hoshi.

„Eine Bombe," sagte Trip prompt. „Vielleicht. Oder Artillerie."

Hoshis Augen waren schreckgeweitet.

„Die Rebellen," flüsterte sie.

Trip hob die Hände in einer beschwichtigenden Geste.

„Es war weit entfernt. Wahrscheinlich Reibereien mit den Rebellen irgendwo am Stadtrand."

Hoshi wußte, daß er sie nur beruhigen wollte, trotzdem sagte sie:

„Ja."


End file.
